


Rosy Kiss 4

by Vera2Leo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera2Leo/pseuds/Vera2Leo
Summary: 本文作者属于@清羽景政，我只负责搬运前文：下雨了，所以就直接住宾馆了……爆肝双更，为了庆祝不错的欧冠签！！！一万＋总算是写完了……帕梅是个温柔的cp，希望我能表达出他们美好的万分之一，希望大家看得开心。讲真，这样愿意维护梅西的阿根廷年轻球员，还是从小的真爱粉，真的是宝物啊!警告：帕梅的初夜，梅团前期主动引导，all梅提及，阿根廷内部提及，浴室play，论帕文如何从毒唯变成懂得共享的宝宝，然而还是个极端梅蜜，而且完事以后变本加厉了……





	Rosy Kiss 4

不错的水温。”梅西敞开双臂支撑在浴池边，轻仰着头说到。  
“是呢，的确泡澡更舒服呢。”帕文道，他看着梅西，深棕色的瞳孔里闪着隐讳的火光。  
梅西道：“我想，有些事情你想弄清楚，是吗?”  
帕文愣了一下，并没有回到，他低下了头，看着清澈的水面上倒映出的自己和梅西的身影。  
梅西接着说道：“你说的对，我来过这里，两年前的夏天。没错，在我们第三年倒在决赛的时候，kun他来到了巴塞罗那，在这里，他拥抱了我……”看到帕文的身体轻微地颤动了一下，梅西的眼神有了一丝悲伤。  
“还有很多很多，在国家队，无数次……你俱乐部的队友，你国家的的队友……所以呢，克里斯，我和你想的并不同。你的感情太过美好，我无法给你确切的回复，我甚至会伤害你。”梅西平静地说着，眼瞳中却弥漫着悲伤。  
帕文抬起头，他望着梅西问道：“我早就知道了，我看到过，和费尔南迪还有卡洛斯……我可以不在意，莱奥，一定，一定有什么理由吗？”  
梅西突然笑了，他抬头看着天花板，浅金色的水晶灯洒下华美的亮光，那抹金色和大力神杯如此相像。“克里斯，我啊，可以为阿根廷献上一切的。”焦糖色的瞳孔中氤氲着雾气，这样脆弱疲惫的梅西并不常见，即使在世界杯糟糕的小组赛上，面对媒体和球迷的指责和辱骂，梅西也只是静静地看着远方。帕文向前一步，抱紧了梅西。  
“我知道……我知道呢，莱奥，”帕文温柔地呼唤着梅西，“你所做的一切都是有意义。因为想和你踢球，我才拼命努力，为了入选国家队。我曾抱怨过，如果生在欧洲，我是不是会有更好的机会，但是，我为我是一名阿根廷人而自豪，也是因为你。你改变了我的命运，你根本不知道你对我有多么重要。”帕文亲吻着梅西的眼角，他尝到了苦涩的泪水，但他却觉得如此甘甜，他可以在此刻抚慰着他的队长，一如梅西无数次给予他的支持与鼓励。  
“谢谢你，克里斯。明明是我想要安慰你的，没想到反要让你为我担心。”梅西温柔地看着帕文，说道。  
“如果你能开心，我也会开心的。”帕文也笑了笑，但很快，他的脸就僵住了然后，帕文的脸迅速变得通红。他勃起了，还顶住了梅西的小腹……帕文恨不得找个地缝钻进去，他不仅破坏了良好的气氛，而且还在偶像面前如此失态……  
没想到梅西竟然笑了出来，他看着帕文，说道：“年轻就是好呢。”  
“前辈，不要取笑我了……”帕文的耳根都红透了，他低下头，向后退去。然而梅西并没让他如愿，梅西也想后走去，堵住了帕文。  
“莱奥……我……那个……要不你转过身……”看着梅西含笑的眼眸，帕文叹了口气，他站起身来，“那我自己去解决一下……”  
梅西抓住了帕文的手，道：“克里斯，我来帮你吧。我知道你对保罗意见很大，预选赛最后一场你并不。唔，那天对抗你俩很较劲，我想，大概他和你说了些什么。”  
“那个老男人，仗着能在欧冠遇见你，一直在得瑟，我不想搭理他，他竟然主动给我发和你的合影，明明伊瓜因先生也在，他还那么神气。”提到迪巴拉，帕文咬牙切齿地说道。  
梅西笑了笑，年轻人之间的事意外的很有趣。“如果保罗都算是老男人了，那我呢？”  
“不……那个……我不是这个意思……你就是你，莱昂内尔·梅西是世界上最好的球员！”帕文手忙脚乱地解释着。  
梅西则是大声地笑了出来，眼角的笑纹清晰可见，让帕文安心了下来。趁着帕文不注意，梅西用力一拉，把帕文拉回了浴池。然后，他便坐到帕文身上，吻上了他的双唇。  
不同于教堂后那个浅吻，这个吻热情无比，梅西撬开帕文地牙关，将舌尖交缠，交叠的喘息间，情欲在水汽中蔓延开来。帕文感觉到，梅西也有了反应。他知道，自己不应该拒绝了，他的队长依然向他发出了邀请。  
“克里斯，我来帮你，不许拒绝。”梅西擦拭完嘴角便低下头含住了帕文更加精神的小兄弟。  
梅西熟练的技巧让帕文十分满足，他不由得轻轻喘息着，然后，他低下头，梅西的舌尖在柱身上打着转，然后梅西一口含住龟头，轻轻吮吸着。这色情香艳的场景着实刺激到了帕文，他从来没有想过可以让梅西为自己口交，对他而言，一个拥抱或者一个吻就已经足够奢侈了。然而，现在他确实享受着梅西温热的口腔。帕文继承了潘帕斯雄鹰的优良传承，可观的尺寸填满了梅西整个口腔。帕文粗大的性器不停撞击着梅西的喉咙，梅西感到自己要被噎死了。然而，他想让帕文感到这份愉悦，便加快了吞吐的速度。帕文的手温柔地抚摸着梅西的短发。随着梅西的吞吐，帕文感到眼前一阵白光，他还来不及抽出性器，就射到了梅西的口腔中。  
梅西擦拭着嘴角的浊液，他喘着气，眼角也微微泛红。“好大……”像是抱怨一般，梅西说到。  
帕文向下看了看，道：“彼此彼此。而且，不够优秀的话，怎么能让您满足呢？”说着，帕文露出了人畜无害又迷人的阳光笑容。  
看着逐渐放松的帕文，梅西也是一笑，他搭上帕文的肩膀，道：“好吧，那就让我看看我们阿根廷的新一代，到底能不能让我满意。”说着，梅西牵着帕文的手向下探去，滑过锁骨和胸前，直到挺立的性器。而梅西则将手伸向后侧，将手指没入后穴。有温水的浸润，很快梅西就插进了四根手指，而帕文也饶有兴趣地撸动着梅西的性器。  
突然，梅西推了一把帕文，道：“进来，克里斯，我想因为你而高潮……”梅西的双颊已经蒙上了红晕，他环住帕文，声音变得沙哑却也甜蜜无比。  
没有哪个男人能经受住，帕文当即抬起梅西的腰，然后进入了梅西。出乎帕文的意料，在温水的润滑下，这个过程十分简单，然后帕文有些不爽，他大概知道这副身体已经习惯了男人的拥抱了。他爱戴着他的队长，他可以原来他的一切，包容他的一切，但这并不代表他会一直温和地呆在界限内。帕文分别抬起梅西的双腿，架在自己的腰间，然后他便开始向上顶动。梅西还没做好准备，突如其来的刺激让他不禁喊出了声。帕文根本等不及梅西的适应，便加快速度撞击着。  
“不……慢点，克里斯……”梅西断断续续地说道，但柔软的后穴却紧紧缠住了帕文的阴茎。  
“真的吗，莱奥？我觉得你还想要更多。”帕文说着用手玩弄着梅西胸前的果实，很快，梅西的乳首就挺立了。  
看着因为胸部刺激而颤抖身体的梅西，帕文笑着说：“夏天你问我为什么还没有女朋友，我说是因为不合适，现在呢，莱奥，在你的面前，谁都会逊色无比。即使是女人，也没有你这样敏感啊。”  
没有想到帕文能说出这样的话，梅西的耳根也红透了，羞耻感和快感混在一起，使后穴收缩着，突然被加紧，让帕文吃痛地嘶了一声。  
“莱奥，你真是不乖。”帕文道。  
梅西得到了一丝休息的机会，他一边喘气一边说道：“你才不乖呢，别瞎玩了。快点做吧……”  
“好吧，”帕文耸耸肩，“刚才是你让我慢点的。”帕文一脸委屈，然后他又笑了笑，道：“既然莱奥这么热情，那我就开始了。”说完，他还是一脸期待地看着梅西。  
后穴始终没有被击中最敏感的地方，乳首也骚痒无比，让梅西的欲望无法宣泄，性器高高跃起却无法释放。帕文还恶劣地揉捏着他的臀部，这一切都让梅西难以忍耐，于是他只是急切地点着头，全然不知道这么做的后果。  
帕文看到自己得到了准许，便开始了更强烈的攻势。他转过身，将梅西抵在浴池的边上。瓷砖的冰凉让梅西打了个激灵，他不解地看着帕文。然后。帕文抬起他的腰，开始大力顶撞着。更快更猛烈的攻势让梅西难以承受，每一次的撞击都仿佛更深更重，砸在他的体内。然后，终于，帕文找到了那一点，梅西惊叫着出声，他的手臂滑倒水中，渐起一片水花。梅西无法再咽下呻吟，喊着帕文的名字到达了高潮。帕文也在那愈加紧致的后穴中达到极顶，随后，填满了令他疯狂的甬道。  
帕文静静退出了梅西的身体，梅西则无力地倚着浴池边。米白色的浊液从后穴流出，漂浮在水面上，很是显眼。帕文歪着头，显然被弄脏的浴池并不是一个继续享受的好地方。于是他抱起了梅西，看着那被蹂躏的穴口，帕文不禁舔了舔嘴唇。  
“睡觉去……”梅西轻声说道。  
帕文则是安抚般亲了亲梅西，但他并不想结束，因为梅西偷瞄他的眼神说明了年长者依然期待着激烈的性爱。  
“夜还很长，不是吗，莱奥。”帕文将梅西放到主卧那张kingsize的大床上，然后越上床，将梅西压在身下。看着帕文逼近的脸，梅西咽下口水，他承认，帕文长得确实很好看。梅西湿漉漉的眼睛清澈美丽，却在诱引着帕文再进一步。帕文低下头，再次亲吻着梅西。梅西向上贴近帕文的胸膛，热情的回应着亲吻。  
结束了甜美的吻，帕文低下头，开始回报长者，含住了梅西的性器。帕文比起梅西要生涩不少，他从未与同性有过性事，也从没想过会去为谁口交。但是为了梅西，他可以做任何事情。  
“克里斯……克里斯……”梅西还是从帕文嘴里抽出了性器，射在了床单上。看着有些失落的帕文，梅西温柔地摸了摸他的头，道：“不要太勉强，按你喜欢的来就好。”  
“嗯。”帕文将梅西的身体翻过来，再次进入了梅西。年轻人依旧是疾风骤雨一般，却也温柔地帮助梅西抚慰前端，后入的姿势让帕文更深的进入乐园，他的额头渗出了汗珠，这种快乐，他从未尝试过。  
“我爱你，莱奥，我真的好爱你……”帕文呢喃着，再次射入了梅西的体内。他低下头，亲吻着梅西的后颈，如同虔诚的信徒。  
梅西回过头，捧起帕文的脸颊，然后再次吻上帕文。轻柔的，甜美的，玫瑰般艳丽而旖旎的吻。这是他暧昧的回应。他同样爱着这个青年，爱他的阳光直率，爱他的腼腆，爱他那闪闪发光的眼神，爱他会为自己而心动……在帕文身上，他感受到了被需要的温暖。

“现在，我喜欢你的时间已经超过我生命的一半了。”帕文侧身看着梅西，笑着说道。  
“你的生命历程里有我的参与，我很开心，克里斯，”梅西用指尖温柔抚摸着帕文的脸颊，“我知道，你不会这是过客。”  
帕文将自己的手覆在梅西的手背上，道：“谢谢你给我这个机会，莱奥，今后，我也会继续追逐着你的身影。”  
“我等着你。”梅西看着枕边的帕文，眼角泛起了笑纹。  
END


End file.
